Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion
Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion 'is an action-packed, fighting video game that is a crossover between the characters of ''Dragon Ball Z, Naruto Shippuden, and Bleach. Story Chapters Gameplay Characters Dragon Ball Z Characters *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Goku (Super Saiyan God) *Goku (''Resurrection 'F) (Base, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Base, Super Vegeta, Super Vegeta 2) *Vegeta (Resurrection 'F') (Base, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Potential Unlocked) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Present) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Future) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien *Hercule *Videl *Android 18 *Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan) *Majin Buu *Whis *God of Destruction Beerus *Tarble *Saibaman *Appule *Raspberry *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (Final Form) (Base, 100% Full Power) *Frieza (Golden Form) *Cell (Perfect) (Base, Super Perfect Form) *Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Meta Cooler *Kid Buu *Zangya *Bojack (Base, Full Power) *Super Janemba *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Hatchiyack Naruto Shippuden Characters *Naruto Uzumaki (Base, Sage Mode, Tailed Beast Mode, Kurama Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Base, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Susano'o, Eternal Susano'o) *Sakura Haruno (Base, Strength of a Hundred Seal) *Kakashi Hatake (Base, Mangekyo Sharingan) *Hinata Hyuga *Sai *Neji Hyuga *Rock Lee (Base, Eight Gates) *Tenten *Might Guy (Base, Eight Gates) *Shikamaru Nara *Ino Yamanaka *Choji Akimichi (Base, Butterfly Choji Mode) *Kiba Inuzuka (Base, Two-Headed Wolf) *Shino Aburame *Hashirama Senju (Reanimation) (Base, Sage Mode, Wooden Golem Mode) *Tobirama Senju (Reanimation) *Hiruzen Sarutobi (Reanimation) *Minato Namikaze (Reanimation) (Base, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Yin-Kurama Mode) *Tsunade (Base, Creation Rebirth) *Jiraiya (Base, Imperfect Sage Mode) *Danzo Shimura (Base, Seal Release) *Gaara (Base, Shukaku) *Temari *Kankuro (Base, Scorpion Mode) *Killer Bee (Base, Gyuki) *Raikage - A *Ohnoki *Mei Termui *Mifune *Orochimaru (Base, White Snake Mode) *Suigetsu Hozuki *Karin *Jugo (Base, Curse Mark Second Stage) *Itachi Uchiha (Reanimation) (Base, Susano'o) *Kisame Hoshigake *Deidara (Reanimation) (Base, C2 Dragon) *Sasori of the Red Sand (Reanimation) (Base, Human Puppet Mode) *Hidan (Base, Jashin Ritual) *Kakuzu (Reanimation) (Base, Four Hearts Mode) *Konan *Pain *Nagato (Reanimation) *Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Cloak) (Base, Dragon Sage Mode) *Obito Uchiha (Base, Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan, Summoning: Ten-Tails, Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki) *Madara Uchiha (Reanimation Resolved) (Base, Susano'o, Stabilized Susano'o) Bleach Characters *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bankai) (Base, Hollow Mask, Final Getsuga Tensho) *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryu Ishida *Yasutora "Chad" Sado (Base, Brazo Izquiedo del Diablo) *Renji Abarai (Shikai, Bankai) *Kisuke Urahara *Yoruichi Shihoin (Base, Shunko) *Isshin Kurosaki *Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto *Soi Fon (Shikai, Shunko) *Izuru Kira *Momo Hinamori *Byakuya Kuchiki (Base, Bankai) *Sajin Komamura (Base, Bankai) *Shunsui Kyoraku *Shuhei Hisagi (Base, Shikai) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Base, Bankai) *Rangiku Matsumoto *Kenpachi Zaraki (Base, Spiritual Pressure Removal) *Ikkaku Madarame (Shikai, Bankai) *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Shikai, Bankai) *Jushiro Ukitake *Shinji Hirako (Base, Hollow Mask) *Hiyori Sarugaki (Base, Shikai, Hollow Mask) *Kensei Muguruma (Shikai, Bankai, Hollow Mask) *Rose Otoribashi (Base, Shikai, Hollow Mask) *Love Aikawa (Shikai, Hollow Mask) *Lisa Yadomaru (Base, Shikai, Hollow Mask) *Mashiro Kuna (Base, Hollow Mask) *Hachigen Ushoda (Base, Hollow Mask) *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Adult) (Base, Resurreccion) *Coyote Stark (Base, Resurreccion) *Baraggan Louisenbarin (Base, Resurreccion) *Tier Halibel (Base, Resurreccion) *Ulquiorra Schiffer (Base, Resurreccion, 2nd Resurreccion) *Nnoitora Gilga (Base, Resurreccion) *Grimmjow Jaegerjaques (Base, Resurreccion) *Zommari Leroux (Base, Resurreccion) *Szayelapporo Grantz (Base, Resurreccion) *Aaroniero Arrurerie (Base, Resurreccion) *Kaname Tosen (Base, Bankai, Hollow Mask, Resurreccion) *Gin Ichimaru (Base, Bankai) *Sosuke Aizen (Base, Hogyoku - 2nd Fusion, Hogyoku - 3rd Fusion, Hogyoku - 4th Fusion, Hogyoku - Final Fusion) Guest Characters * Locations * Gallery Trivia * Category:Video Games Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Naruto Shippuden Category:Bleach